Forvever Mine
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: song fic to Strawberry Wine and now Take Good Care of My Baby! Taps and Race have been friends for there entire life...will it change? or has someone else intertwined?
1. Strawberry Wine

Taps and Race met when they were twelve at the 'tracks' and instantly became the best of friends. Over there five years of friendship it had its ups and downs. Taps being a rich girl and going to school while Race was a newsies and learned everything on his own, then managed to chat every in the same place. Now, being 17 she wanted to go off to college, but she didn't want to leave Race.  
  
_He was working through college __On my grandpa's farm __I was thirsting for knowledge __And he had a car_  
  
"Race," Taps started to tell her friend, they were in 'their' spot.  
"Yea, Taps."  
"I don't want to leave you, but I want you to come with me." She looked into his eyes deeply and instantly saw his sadness.  
"I want to go with you too but…" he looked away from her.  
"Race you can tell me."  
"I know, it's just that I won't fit into your world. You're so smart and I am so dumb."  
"Now, now there will be none of that. You are a brilliant person, Race. The best poker player around."  
"Yea and were does that get you?" "A lot of great memories and laughs." He chuckled, she was right.  
  
_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child When one restless summer we found love growing wild On the banks of the river on a well beaten path Funny how those memories they last_  
  
"Taps, before you go will you promise me one thing?" "Anything Race."  
"Never forget me."  
"Race I could never forget, why would think that? I love you too much." What did she just say? Race's head sprung up and looked at her.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said that I'd never forget you."  
"After that."  
"I love you too much?"  
"Yea the I love you part, nobody has every said that to me before."  
"I'm sorry Race." "Don't be, I am glad you were the first. I love you too."  
  
_Like strawberry wine and seventeen The hot July moon saw everything My first taste of love oh bittersweet Green on the vine Like strawberry wine_  
  
"Oh Race" Taps was now crying in his arms.  
"Shh its ok." He soothed her as he kissed the tears away.  
"Race" she lifted her head up. "Would it be wrong to say that I want you to be my first?" She wasn't being clear, what does she mean my first?  
"What do mean by first?"  
"To take it from me." Oh, that. It would be his first too, two lovers sharing a moment.  
"Lets go someplace less in the open." He helped her up and held her hand as he led her to the bay.  
  
_I still remember when thirty was old My biggest fear was September when he had to go A few cards and letters and one long distance call We drifted away like the leaves in the fall But year after year I come back to this place Just to remember the taste_  
  
The lovers started to kiss and remove clothing. When Taps looked up she saw a shooting star. As did Race.  
"Make a wish." He whispered in her ear. She wished that they would always be together as did he. "Are you ready?" She nodded and he slowly entered her. At first the pain was almost unbearable but as they were in sync it became very passion-filled. Soon, they came down and rested in each other's arms in the sand.  
  
_Of strawberry wine and seventeen The hot July moon saw everything My first taste of love oh bittersweet Green on the vine Like strawberry wine_  
  
"Goodbye Race. I'll write you weekly!" They kissed and hugged. "I love you"  
"I love you too." They kissed one last time and Taps boarded the train bound for Pittsburgh, Pa.  
Years passed and she always managed to send him a card on holidays and on his birthday with little messages inside. Now Taps was graduating from Carnegie Mellon University in acting and she was on the dean's list.  
  
Race received an invitation along with a train ticket. He was so excited to finally see his love after 4 years. The day of the party came slowly for Race, he was anticipating it too much. In the invite it said she's meet at the station.  
  
_The fields have grown over now Years since they've seen a plow There's nothing time hasn't touched Is it really him or the loss of my innocence I've been missing so much_  
  
"Race! Her voice came from behind. He jerked around to see a short, slender figure with short brown hair/  
"Taps!" they ran to each other and embraced. "You cut your hair!"  
"Oh yes it was getting to long to manage" and smiled as she replied. "Come on we're got lots to talk about and I need to show you around Pittsburgh! It's a magnificent city!" she took his hand and ran out of the station to reveal the city's beauty.  
  
_Like strawberry wine and seventeen The hot July moon saw everything My first taste of love oh bittersweet Green on the vine Like strawberry wine_  
  
The sun slowly crept away and night fell, the two lovers found themselves in Taps' apartment with bottle of strawberry wine. While jazz music played in the background they laughed and reminisced.  
"Oh Race, I really missed you and I am happy to say that I'll be coming back to New York to see if I can get an acting job."  
"Really? Then we could be together." Race's face beamed.  
"Yes." And they kissed passionately and ended the night dancing.  
  
Well that was my first song fic…how'd I do?? Please review! There might be a sequel to it!  
  
CTB!  
Taps


	2. Take Good Care of My Baby

Disclaimer: Hey yinz! I don't own Race or Davey or Jack they belong to Disney. Nor do I own Rhymes and Britain they belong to my friends Amanda and Kristan. I don't own the song! The only thing I own is the plot and Taps! Enjoy!  
  
Blue: You're the only one who reviewed so this chapter is all for you!!!  
  
It's only been a few months since Taps returned to The Big Apple and already she had an acting job. Funny the guy she was dating in college happen to get a role in the same play she was in. but she had Race back, that's all she needed right? Technically, she wasn't seeing Race, they're just good friends. Oh wait this is even stranger; her boyfriend from college is one of Race's friends.  
  
_My tears are fallin' 'cause you've taken her away And though it really hurts me so There's something that I've gotta say_  
  
"Hey Race." Taps told him when he stopped by to see her at work.  
  
"Hi, you busy tonight?" he asked, maybe they could go to Tibby's like old times.  
  
"Tonight, tonight, I know there's something…"she trailed off trying to think when her boyfriend came up.  
  
"Tonight's the night I am taking you out because you've just been working too hard." Then he realized Race was there. "Racetrack? Is that you?"  
  
"Davey?" Race asked.  
  
"Wait you two know each other?" asked Taps very confused.  
  
"Yea Race and I go way back, right?"  
  
"Yea. By the way how's Les doing?"  
  
"He's doing great, I'd never knew that kid would grow up to a news paper writer." Both boys laughed at that. "What about Jack? We've kinda lost touch over the years."  
  
"Oh he writes us once in a while, but him and your sister went off to Santa Fe. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Uh-huh my parents just told me she eloped but didn't say with who. I'm glad she is with someone I trust." And he put his arm around Taps shoulders. Race got a funny feeling that Taps hasn't been telling him the whole story of her life.  
  
"So youse two seeing each other?" Taps looked shocked at the question and her eyes floated from Race's to the floor and Davey answered.  
  
"Yes, on and off through college."  
  
_Take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Please don't ever make her blu-u-u-ue, Just tell her that you love her, Make sure you're thinking of her, In everything you say and do-o-o-o_  
  
"Ok well Ise be heading out now. C-ya." Race said and turned on his heels. Taps didn't know what to do. Should she run after him and explain or should she just let him go. When she finally caught up with Race he was half way down the block.  
  
"Race! Wait! Let me explain!" she pleaded with him. He turned around, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had someone? I wouldn't be wasting my time."  
  
"But it's not like that. Davey and I are just good friends who occasionally go on dates, its nothing serious. Here I'll break our date and go out with you."  
  
"No, no Dave's me friend. Ise can't do it to him. We'll go out tomorrow. Hows dat?"  
  
"It's a date!" and she kissed and hugged him before she ran back to work.  
  
_Aww, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Now don't you ever make her cry-y-y-y, Just let your love surround her, Paint a rainbow all around her, Don't let her see a cloudy sky_  
  
"Were you and Race close?" Dave asked her upon returning.  
  
"Yes, he was my first." Dave knew what she meant after all they had the talk back in college. He was a little disappointed that he didn't know about Taps sooner, and then maybe he could have been the first. All he knew was that he loved her and wanted to marry her. That's why he was taking her out tonight.  
  
"We're still on for tonight?" she nodded. "Ok I'll pick you up at 7:30 then." He kissed her softly on the cheek and turned to walk away but mentioned, "It's a fancy shmancy place so be ready." He winked then went on his merry way.  
  
_Once upon a time that little girl was mine, If I'd been true, I know she'd never be with you_  
  
Davey was on the dot at 7:30. He wore a black tux and everything. Taps just had on and long strapless purple evening gown.  
  
"Ready?" he smiled at her. She nodded and he took her hand down the stairs of her apartment.  
  
"You rented a horse and buggy!" exclaimed Taps when she noticed it.  
  
"All for you." She kissed him on the cheek and got into the coach. In 15mins the horse stopped and they stepped out in front of a beautiful restaurant.  
  
"Oh wow Davey this is so beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like." And led her inside. "Two for Jacobs please." He told the guy standing behind the desk and followed him to their table.  
  
"Do you wanna split something?" Dave suggested.  
  
"Spaghetti?" Taps responded thinking of the Lady and the Tramp movie.  
  
"Sure why not!" Nothing happened like in the movie, but Taps wished it would have.  
  
"Now where are we going?" They were back in the carriage riding towards Central park.  
  
"How bout a romantic walk in the moonlight?" Davey asked and she nodded. They got off of the carriage and walked around. Dave thought this spot by the fountain and trees where you could see the moonlight would be perfect. He got down on one knee and took out a ring from his back pocket.  
  
"Taps, I've known for awhile now and I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Taps' face streamed with tears as she said yes. Dave put the ring and came up for a hug.  
  
_So, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Be just as kind as you can be-e-e-e, And if you should discover, That you don't really love her,  
Just send my baby back home to me_  
  
The next day came and went and Taps found herself in front of Tibby's with Race. She had left her ring at home, too afraid to tell him yet.  
  
"Do you remember all the memories here?" Taps nodded in agreement. "What's with you today? Its like you're hiding something from me." Her eyes went to the floor. "Taps?" his voice became a little louder.  
  
"Davey asked me to marry him and I said yes." She whispered to him. A blank stare replaced his smile. "Race I'm so sorry."  
  
"Taps, I love you and I will always love but from the moment when I met you, saw you I knew I couldn't have you. But please before you go can we do it on last time?" Heartbroken Racetrack asked for his wishes to be full filled. And they were in her apartment that night.  
  
_Well, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Be just as kind as you can be-e-e-e, And if you should discover, That you don't really love her, Just send my baby back home to me_  
  
Several months down the road, Race received an invitation to Davey and Tap's wedding. Him and Taps have remained close friends. And he wasn't just invited to attend the occasion but to take part in it. Be a groom's men.  
  
Everything was set and ready the day of dress rehearsal. Race was paired with some girl named Amanda or Britain. She was a very pretty girl, tall and slender with brown hair and eyes to match. A short red haired girl with big, round eyes named Rhymes was her maid of honor. And Davey's best man was, of course Jack. After the rehearsal they had dinner at the local restaurant.  
  
"Hey everybody's invited back to Dave's for a bachelor party!" Jack screamed over everyone's loud talking.  
  
"Yea and a bachelorette party at Taps'!" Rhymes stood and said. So the couple kissed and each went on their cheerful way.  
  
_Aww, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Well, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, Just, take good care of my ba-a-a-by  
_  
The next morning Taps woke after a fun filled night with her friends to notice a purple rose on her dresser. Curiously, she walked over to it and read the card. It was from Race.  
  
Dave woke the next morning to discover a yellow rose on his nightstand. He read it over and knew instantly it was from Race all it said was 'Take good care of my baby' and he would. He loved her with all of his heart and he would never treat her horribly.  
  
Well what do you think? Like the sequel or not? Please please please review, I luffle em!!! Till next time  
  
CTB  
  
Taps


End file.
